Hybrid Children
by Twilight Children
Summary: AU Bella is a witch, vampire, werewolf hybrid, looking for her family. She finds her sister at the Cullens E/B
1. Hunt

Summary

Bella is a witch, vampire, werewolf Hybrid looking for her family and she finds her sister and the Cullens E/B

**Okay so this is my first fanfiction so I don't know if it's any good. Please I'm **_**begging**_** you be gentle. **

**Disclaimer: Friend-hey do you know who owns Twilight? Me-no, who? Friend-you me-what are you on?**

Running

I was breathing really hard, and my legs were aching like they never had before. Where were they? What was that?

"Well, well, Aro!" an inhumanly beautiful and graceful figure rose out of the bush to my left. It was the small dark haired Jane, evil to the core, who enjoyed torturing people's minds.

Suddenly I was surrounded by people, all who looked completely different but for the fact that they were all beautiful beyond word and very pale with red eyes.

"You've been a great cause of trouble for us, young Chrissie" the leader said. This was Aro the betrayer, the one who my family had thought a friend, when all that he thought of was taking me away from them.

I whimpered softly, "Go away!" my little childish voice rang out. It was sweeter then most kids of my age, would have and easier to understand courtesy of my father, my beauty, too was from him, though I had my mother's looks. My favourite part of me was my big blue eyes. They covered about a third of my face and one of my older brothers once said that I could get anyone to do what wanted I them to do if I looked at them, but Aro was immune to my power. He proved it then when I shouted "go away" by laughing instead of doing what I wanted him to.

"But, my dear, I'm trying to help you!" Suddenly I felt something pushing on my shield in my mind. It felt like a sharp knife trying to cut through tough rubber. I turned around a glared at Jane. She just giggled and smirked at me.

"Now, now, Jane, be gentle, you'll get your fun with her." Aro murmured. I turned back to him and jumped, he was only a few feet from me with Dmitri and Felix flanking him. I began to shiver, they had cornered me.

I began shivering even harder and a fuzzy feeling ran over my arms, like my skin was being broken into a million pieces, which it was. I was teleporting myself far away from this deadly circle, but I had never teleported myself before, one of my brothers or sister had always held me and ripped me into a million little pieces that they called atoms and reassembled them wherever we teleported to.

I watched as Aro and his guards' mouths dropped. Then I couldn't see them anymore. I had teleported on my own!

As I appeared in a different place I felt pain in my side. Breathing became hard, something had broken my ribs.

I turned around hoping to find Alec my brother who I had been focusing on. All I saw was a big house that my family would never buy.

I saw movement and my eyes followed it. It was a beautiful figure and moving towards me- fast. Aro and the Volturi had found me! I turned and ran into the woods, but my side was killing me. I began shaking hard, but this was different to teleporting, for instead of disappearing I turned into a white wolf. I heard gasps of shock from behind me and I tuned into my mind reading powers.

_A wolf? A wolf, those bloody werewolves crossing the treaty line. Look forward to a fight Edward. _

Okay, that I didn't understand at all, werewolves, what were they? And I didn't even know what treaty meant, so how was I expected to know what a treaty line was? I listened in to the other mind.

_Oh no I'm going to have to call Carlisle before Emmett does something he will regret later. This is a child for goodness sake! And how is a child able to phase into a wolf anyway? What am I thinking this is an immortal child! We have to destroy her. _

I turned back and pushed my legs harder. From the sound of it, the Volturi were going to kill me, and Carlisle must be one of Aro's brothers that I saw. I had to get away.


	2. Chrissie

Chrissie-Edward's POV

"Emmett will you stop?" I groaned. I knew he could hear, even though he was on the other side of the house. "Please, it's driving me crazy."

I heard Emmett reply, "Oh Edward, just because you're not getting any doesn't mean others can't."

"Yes, but do you have to be so loud about it?"

"Why are you listening anyway?"

"It's kind of hard to when you're practically screaming about her in your head"

I heard Emmett growl and then he started thinking about things that I didn't want to see. Him and his wife Rosalie alone in their room, him taking Rosalie's…

"Emmett…" I growled, and flew up the stairs. I threw the door to Emmett and Rosalie's door open and tackled him. We wrestled on the floor and Emmett pinned me to the wall near the window. He was about to hit me when he saw something moving from the corner of his eye. He looked at it properly and dropped me.

_Oh my god, what the hel… Edwar… kid, appearing _

I glanced out the window and started. In all of my existence I had never seen anything like this; it looked like a small child was being built out of sand that was being snatched from the wind.

When the child was finally appeared completely, I saw that it was a two year old that looked like a vampire. On her back was a large, expensive looking backpack that had straps too big for her shoulders.

"Immortal child," I whispered. The immortal children were forbidden on pain of death by the Volturi. They were reckless and impossible to control, almost exposing vampires all over the world last time.

The Denli had lost their mother because she had created one; her daughters had only escaped with their lives because Aro had been feeling merciful. And if an immortal child was here, we would have to destroy her or risk being destroyed ourselves.

I ran to the back door, Emmett behind me, his thoughts screaming in my head.

_Immortal child, she is an immortal child. How did she get here? _

The child looked up at us and started running, perhaps sensing that we were dangerous. I felt a shock as I took in her large eyes. That wasn't normal.

The child headed towards the woods but she was moving strangely, like she was hurt. She began to shiver and suddenly burst out of her skin. In her place was a small, sleek, white wolf. Now I understood the reason for her backpack straps being so big.

_A wolf? A wolf, those bloody werewolves crossing the treaty line. Look forward to a fight Edward. _

Oh no, I'm goingto have to call Carlisle before Emmett does something he will regret later. This is a child for goodness sake! And how is a child able to phase into a wolf anyway? What am I thinking this is an immortal child! We have to destroy her.

This was going to be hard- Carlisle had once met two immortal children and I had seen them in his mind. They could wrap you around their little fingers so you couldn't hurt them. This would have to be quick.

The wolf picked up pace, as if knowing what I was thinking. We flew past trees leaving Emmett behind.

Finally the wolf stopped at the far side of a clearing and phased back into a little girl. She collapsed against a tree, and pulled her backpack in front of her. Her clothes, that she had being wearing, had been torn when she had phased into a wolf.

I moved closer, ready to kill on her when I heard it, a heart beat. And it was coming from the immortal child in front of me, which meant that there was no way that she could be a vampire, and she could phase, there was no way a werewolf could be a vampire, our venom was lethal to them.

I moved closer still, listening for her mind, for anything to tell me what was going on.

_Aro… Volturi… Bella… Alec… Jamie... help...ow…go away…no hurt…go away, not go with Volturi _

Carefully, I crouched in front of her. "Shh" I whispered. Her eyes shot to my face and I felt my dead heart leap. Her eyes were a smoky blue and huge on her little face, and I could hear her heart beat even faster.

The child's expression lightened and she leaned in towards me, studying my face. I listened into her thoughts and was surprised to hear silence, but I had heard her thoughts a while ago!

I smiled softly at her and she tilted her head to the side. I moved closer and she drew back.

"Shh," I whispered again, "It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not with the Volturi, they aren't here."

She blinked, and her forehead creased. The child moved forwards, slowly, and put her small hand under my eye.

It was like she was sending me a message. I wasn't reading her mind- she was sending her thoughts to me: _gold? Where blue?_

It came with a picture of an eye, blue like the child's but not as round and a different shape.

I covered her hand with mine and rubbed soothing circles into it, "What's your name, sweetie?"

_Chrissie _she sent to me. I looked into her eyes and she cocked her head. It was so cute. She sent me another message _what you named? _

"Edward."

She nodded her head, and sent to me that she acknowledged what my name was.

Suddenly her eyes flickered to something behind me, and she scooted back to the tree, curled into a little ball.

She was hugging her backpack to her body and shivering- only then did I realise that she wasn't wearing anything, that all her clothes had been destroyed when she had phased. I turned to see what had frightened Chrissie, and saw Emmett glaring at me. Of course he hadn't heard our conversation.

_What are you doing? Kill her already!_

"Listen, Emmett," I whispered "What do you hear?"

_A heartbeat, who cares? _

"Where is it coming from?" I asked, and I stretched out my hand to Chrissie. I heard Emmett's silent exclamation and shock. Chrissie studied me, and I got the feeling that she had heard Emmett's thoughts as well.

I jerked myself out of my wonderings and opened my arms for Chrissie to climb into to. She eyed Emmett behind me. He grinned at her.

"Don't worry Chrissie, he's my brother, he won't hurt you..." _Not if he knows what's good for him _I thought. "His names Emmett he's not with the Volturi either"

Chrissie looked slightly confused at the word 'brother' then jumped at vampire speed into my arms. I drew her to my chest and picked up her backpack. It would have been way too heavy for a human child of her age but from what we had seen, Chrissie was some sort of vampire-werewolf hybrid and who knew what else.

I tossed the pack to Emmett, "See if you can find her some clothes," I muttered "She's cold."

Emmett reached into the bag and came up with a complete blue outfit. He handed those to me and I helped Chrissie into them. Her shivering stopped once she was clothed and back in my arms.

She rested her head on the crook in my neck and gazed up at me like she was trying to figure something out. Her small hand went up again, and I bent my head so that she could touch my cheek.

_Edward I'm thirsty, _But it wasn't the kind of thirst that could be quenched with water. Chrissie's message came with an image and smell that were familiar with me. There was a brown haired girl leaning over a dead mountain lion, drinking its blood. Then my vision was blocked by a red bottle. Then I realised that the bottle wasn't red the stuff inside it was.

Blood. Blood from the mountain lion by the look and smell of it, but the deliciousness was marred by a smell that would make any vampire's stomach turn. Human food, milk was mixed in with the dead animal's blood.

"oh"

I hadn't realised that I had spoken out loud until Emmett asked "what, what's the matter?"

"Chrissie's thirsty" I informed him

"Well she'll have to wait until we get back to the house to get a drink"

"no, not that way Emmett, the vampire way, she wants blood"

Emmett stared at Chrissie, then grinned in a slightly evil way "what kind? Deer, mountain lion, grizzly bear!"

I could tell that he wanted to have some fun, and to Emmett nothing's more fun then an irritated grizzly

"Well by what I can see of the message I'd say mountain lion"

"Message? What the hell are you talking about Edward?"

"I can't read her mind Emmett" I said looking down into those blue eyes trying to see if it had just been a glitch. "she's telling me things via touch it's like she can send thoughts if she's touching you"

I looked up to see Emmett studying Chrissie the same way a child might study a present under the Christmas Tree it see if they can tell what the surprise might be. I was distracted from Emmett by Chrissie tapping my cheek again.

Another memory, the same girl as the one who had killed the mountain lion was packing Chrissie's backpack with bottle of blood before the clothes that she was wearing.

"Wait never mind, I think she's got some blood in her pack, could you past me it" I asked holding out my hand. The smell told me that it was indeed blood that Emmett had put in my hand and not some kind of object that would frighten the hell out of the girl in my arms.

I handed the bottle to Chrissie and watched as she bolted it down.

_Does she want this stuff? _Emmett asked holding out a bottle that had a mix of blood and milk

Chrissie glanced at the bottle in Emmett's hand and said clearly "no thankyou, full" she rubbed her tummy. 

"Right, Emmett?" I asked grinning "want to race?"

Emmett's face lit up, "you're on!"

"Hold on tight Chrissie" I whispered. Her grip on my neck tightened and her legs gripped my waist. After making sure she wouldn't slip I sprang forward allowing my natural speed to burst through.

Chrissie squealed, and cried out loud "fast Eddie faster!" I grinned and push my leg harder leaving Emmett far behind

"Oi get your butt back here" I shook my head Emmett really need to tone down the language

"Emmett, minor in the room, how about you use nice language?" I called back.


	3. Understanding

Understanding-Edward POV

I burst through the door, slowing before I could crash into the table in the hallway. No need to get Esme angry.

I swung Chrissie off my shoulders, letting her get comfortable in my arms. She looked up at me a smiled. She looked slightly nervous, no wonder after been chased by the Volturi of all people and separated form her family.

For all she knew, I was just bringing her home to eat her!

Everyone who was home knew that we were bringing a visitor. Emmett had rung ahead and we had Alice to rely as well. I just hoped that no-one would react badly to us supposedly bring home an immortal child.

I listened to the thoughts of those around me. Once again there was a blank where Chrissie was, but I could hear the rest. Emmett was thinking about how much fun having Chrissie around was going to be and how Rose would react.

That hadn't been something I had thought about. Chrissie was something that Rosalie had wanted since she was human, now Rose had a chance to be a mother, the question was would she take it or reject Chrissie?

Esme was the same. She had five children though we were all grown up, and she had never gotten the chance to take care of a toddler before, but I knew I didn't have to worry, Esme was the most motherly figure I knew.

Jasper's thoughts were focused around how Chrissie would smell, and if he would attack her, not that he had to worry about anything though. Whatever Chrissie smelt like, it defiantly wasn't something to eat.

Carlisle was thinking about what Emmett had told him. About Chrissie being a werewolf and a vampire hybrid. He was fascinated by the idea that there was a chance that vampires could have children.

Alice was scanning the future to see if there would be any problems with our visitor. She didn't let me hear any of her vision, but she thought to me _I think everything's going to be okay Edward, Jasper isn't going to attack her, you can bring her in. _

I carried Chrissie into the lounge room, watching everyone's reaction closely. Alice grinned and mouthed to me "she's beautiful" Jasper took a single deep breath, and sent a wave of calm through the room.

It was for his benefit as much as everyone else's. He looked surprised as he took another deep breath and started breathing normal. Jasper looked at me, _wow she smells almost like one of us, just like the outdoors. _

_Is she hurt? _Carlisle asked. I looked down at Chrissie. She had been running funny just before she had phased, but she now seemed perfectly fine.

When we had made the treaty with the wolves, I had picked something up from their thoughts. They could heal quickly, very quickly. Even if Chrissie had been hurt I didn't think she was anymore. I shook my head and saw Carlisle nodded from the corner of my eye.

Chrissie was looking around the room slowly. Her eyes took in the pictures and the furniture; she blinked when she saw my piano.

Alice started forward slowly, and smiled at Chrissie who hid her face in my neck. _So cute _Alice squealed him her head.

Chrissie glanced at Alice "it's alright" I murmured, "Alice won't hurt you, dive you crazy yes, but she won't hurt you"

"Hey Chrissie" Alice said almost gleeful. She got a small smile and a wave for her troubles.

Chrissie glanced behind Alice to where Carlisle and Jasper were standing, smiling gently.

She took one look at Carlisle face and screamed. She struggled in my arms trying to get out the door. Everyone pushed forward worried only to back up when Chrissie started screaming "no, no!"

"Chrissie" I shouted "Chrissie everything's alright what wrong?"

Chrissie struggled wrong and put her hand one my cheek. I saw red eyes and Aro's face then Carlisle standing besides him.

Somehow Chrissie knew that Carlisle and Aro had met and she was panicking because she thought that Carlisle was here for her.

**Okay bad ending but I could think of any other way to end it. Sorry! **


	4. Sister Bond

Sister Bond

**I'm so sorry, my USB died on me, and it had everything I had written on it! And so I got depressed and couldn't write this chapter from memory.**

Trees flashed past, so fast that they should have been a green and brown blur, but my sight was excellent. I turned my nose to the wind searching for three particular scents hopefully, and dreading several others, I had to find her before they did. I had to find them.

Suddenly fear clutched at my chest.

Chrissie!

And before I could block our connection I was sucked into my sister's mind.

She was in a Victorian styled house. With vampires! Vegetarian vampires, or vampires who suck the blood of animals. Our father had been one, thankfully or he probably would have killed Mum. Or her, him.

As it was my brothers Thomas and Andrew, Chrissie and I had almost killed her. If she hadn't been a werewolf who healed fast and a witch, Chrissie would never have been born.

My little sister's mind, was huge, expansive. Filled with games, imaginings of hers that sometimes turned into to full-on crazy stories that only made sense to her and memories of our parents before they disappeared.

But right now none of that childish innocent was present, instead blinding fear towered in every corner of Chrissie's mind. I fought through the fear, to the part of Chrissie's mind that dealt with what she was seeing.

The first thing I saw was a beautiful boy, with bronze hair like Andrew. I could feel Chrissie trust, and I could understand that. He looked strangely like Andrew, almost like they could be brothers, with a couple of differences. He was more handsome then Andrew for one thing, though that was just my opinion.

When the Greek God moved I saw what had Chrissie so upset, Thomas had told me about him. Carlisle was his name, a vegetarian like dad, the first one vegetarian vampire, if I wasn't mistaken.

Thomas and Chrissie had seen him in Aro's mind, and from what I knew he was one of the more civilised vampires. A kind man, a doctor. There was no way he would hurt Chrissie. But she wouldn't see that, she would only know that he was a friend of Aro's, and not to be trusted.

I had to get to her fast! I released my hold on Chrissie's mind, swaying as my surrounding rushed back to me. I sank to my hunches, and called Chrissie's face to my mind. I would regret teleporting right after that ordeal of being yanked into Chrissie's head, but I wouldn't stand for having my baby sister so upset and not doing anything about it.

Slowly my atoms pulled apart, rushing faster then the wind, and I appeared in the forest next to the vegetarian vampires home, or so I thought. Instead I landed in a forest where the trees were huge, several stories high. There was an odd scent that somehow reminded me of Mum.

I could also smell the scents that I had been hoping to not pick up, and if my sixth sense was right they had picked up mine to.

A growling sound started right behind me. I twisted and saw Felix in a hunting crouch. And I was the prey. I started running, leaping up a tree. Felix leapt at me and I threw out my hand turning it into a claw, feeling the tree's silent power grace my body.

Thousand of years of knowledge flowed through my mind. A river of memories from when the tree was a sapling to now. The feeling of being part of the intertwined being of the forest was almost enough to make me stop.

I twisted my arm in Felix's direction. There was a thud and Felix yelled. I looked back just in time to see, a large bough from the tree ram into the vampire's chest, sending him flying towards the ground.

I grinned, though it was more like a smirk. I always was the one with the best ability to control earth, most likely because of my mother's werewolf connection with everything living.

I leapt into the next tree, swinging from branch to branch. A snarl came from the ground and Alec collided with me. Landing on all fours like a cat, I kicked out catching the numbing vampire in the face.

His sister screeched from somewhere behind me as I used the momentum from the kick to move forward. I felt her power press on my mind, and heard her scream as once again her ability was deflected by my shield.

The last thing I heard was Jane shouting

"You can't hide from us...

…Bella!"

**Okay so here's Bella, now to save people any confusion here's the basic rundown of Bella's family. Bella is the only girl in a group of triplets and her brothers are Thomas and Andrew. Chrissie is their little sister. Their mum was a werewolf and a witch, and their dad a vamp. Their parents disappear when Chrissie was a few months old, but she has a really good memory which is why she can remember them. **

**And the reason that Bella thinks Edward is better looking then Andrew, is quite obvious, they're siblings. I don't have a brother but I do have a cousin and I wouldn't call him cute. If he wasn't my cousin sure but he is so… you know. **


End file.
